Faulok
Faulok (フォールック , foorukku) is a Demon that has existed for eons and was sealed at some point in time by a shaman. Thanks to his devilish intellect, soft spoken nature and Dark Deal magic, he has damned many souls through the centuries. Appearance In his basic form, Faulok is an orange skinned demon with pointy ears, green eyes and blond hair. He wears a purple night suit and hat, yellow tie and white gloves. In his more demonic form, he is a huge horned being with orange fur and two huge muscles hands of purple colour. Faulok appearance.jpg|Faulok's normal appearance Faulok's transformation.jpg|Faulok's transformation Personality Those who meet Faulok talk about a polite and soft spoken gentleman that seems to stare into one's soul and offer what they desire. Despite all that though, he is a sadistic demon that enjoys seeing people at their moment of greatest need and help them, only to enjoy their despair when they find out what the price for their wish usually is. Among the Dark Six, he is the mont crafty and manipulative demon, creating plans that tend to manipulate others for his own purposes, earning the alert of his temporal comrades. When transformed, his behaviour is more barbaric and tends to optimize brute force unlike his basic form's classy magic control and use. Magic and Abilities Master Manipulator: '''The most terrifying ability of Faulok aren't his powers but rather, it's his ability of manipulating others. He tends to be selective of his victims, choosing people that are at the edge of despair and are sure to accept his help, only to damn them moments later. Also, he tends to create plans that deal confusion among enemies, leading them to mutual destruction. '''Immense Strength: When transformed, Faulok displays greatly increased strength, being able to hit mages specialized in close combat so hard that he can send them flying with broken bones. Dark Deal: Dark Deal is a Holder Magic and a form of Letter and Organic Link Magic and a Forbidden Magic due to utilizing wishes for a price. Faulok begins by summoning an empty scroll and shedding his blood on it that becomes a whole paragraph of blood.and then, both him and the contractor begin writing, with Faulok pledging to grant whatever wish the contract itself cannot do (such as killing someone) and the contractor stating their wish. By ending up signing the contract, depending on the wish, the contract acts like Solid Script and Jutsu Shiki , materializing what the contractor desires, be it gold or even giving magic power boost. However, what's written in it is absolute and it acts like a curse and when the wish is granted, the contract automatically harvests from the client what was written; be it loss of senses, temporal servitude or even soul forfeiting and also, Faulok himself is under the effects of it as well, being bound to accomplish what the contract itself cannot grant lest he recieves a tremendous backslash and the contract being undone, with all of this acting as Organic Link due to both of them inputing some of their essence in the form of blood. This magic has been stated numerous times to run on greed, granting the selfish desires of others, however, wishes that are about helping others protect the contractor from paying any cost because the wish is not about them. Magic Beams: Faulok can fire from his eyes magic beams that have a lot of penetrating power and due to his skill, he can even change their trajectory. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic. This Magic allows Faulok to teleport himself along with others (provided he is in solid contact with them), to any given location. The limitations of this Magic have not been revealed yet. Trivia *Faulok's name was inspired by Faust, the figure that made a deal with the Devil which reflects his magic and Loki, the god of michief that reflects his nature. Category:DeathGr Category:Demon (DeathGr) Category:Letter Magic User